


It's The Best:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Breakfast, Children, Daughters, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, General, Married Couple, Married Life, Mornings, Nursery, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Kono & Adam were celebrating their first child, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note:. This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments, & read my other ones!!!*





	

*Summary: Kono & Adam were celebrating their first child, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note:. This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments, & read my other ones!!!*

 

Kono Kalakaua was in the nearest room of the house, It was her daughter, Melania's room, also known as the nursery. She looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, & she instantly smitten. She was talking softly to her child, & enjoying their precious moment together.

 

Meanwhile, Adam Noshimuri, Kono's husband, was waking up. He saw that the ex-surfer wasn't by his side. The Business Executive smiled, & knew exactly where she was, & he slowly got up, & got ready to start the day. Once, He was done, He headed straight for the nursery. He thought to himself, **"I am the luckiest man on Earth"** , & he continued on his way to his wife, & child. Adam knows that his life will be better from that point on. He stopped at the door, & just smiled, as he took in the sight of Kono, & his daughter.

 

"You see, Mel, You will have a lot of people who loves you, I think that you are gonna love them, like me & your pop loves them", Adam piped in with, "We sure do, Even, If we argue & shout at each other, We will always love each other, & you", Kono said smiling & agreeing with her husband, "That's right", & Kono put her gently back into her crib. They went to have breakfast, & just have some quality time together, & enjoy their time together.

 

"This is the best life ever, Don't you think ?", The Beautiful Native asked with an easy smile, as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. Adam said with a smile, "It sure is, I couldn't be more happier, & I learned that I can't take anything for granted". Kono kissed him, cause of that statement, "I can't wait to celebrate future achievements with our beautiful baby girl", Adam kissed her, & said, "Me too", & they enjoyed the rest of their time together, as Melania sleeps on, & everything is in order inside & outside of the Noshimuri Household, which made Kono & Adam very happy, & also very lucky.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
